My Brave Guardian
by NatureGirl21
Summary: Ichigo is forced to battle Kisshu's Chimera monster, Garara. But just when Ichigo decided to let fate take her away, fate took another turn and gave her mercy.


**Hi! Sooooooo...I'm very sorry that I didn't post anything for so long...I got lazy and my fanfiction flame just died out. And I'm trying right now to really catch up on some of the older stories. So, yeah, I might post a lot more in this week.**

 **Soooooo...ummmmm...what else, what else, what else...**

 **OH! The disclaimer! YEAH! I totally forgot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANY episodes of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ or _Mew Mew Power_. If I did Pai would be just a clown and the whole show would literally turn into some kind of psycho show where there's stuff that's...rated M. Yeah guys, never let me become an animator, that's for sure...**

 **Anyways...**

* * *

 **My Brave Guardian**

The chimera monster wasn't trying to kill Zakuro.

It was trying to kill me.

As I struggled for a gulp of air, my fourth and last mew friend stood below me, baffled by my sudden action. "Why..." She whispered, a whisper so low I don't think I could've heard it if it wasn't for my neko mi-mi.

The snake's grasp tightened around my throat, and I gasped out, "Because you're a...friend..." I could feel my consciousness walking away. My body felt as if it was on fire, burning with the need for another helping of oxygen. Zakuro looked even more flabbergasted.

Kisshu, the green haired alien, floated above me, looking wild and ghastly. His eyes widened, and as if on cue, the chimera let loose if me. But then, he opened his mouth and muttered, "Kill her." I've never seen him so wild, so mean, so cruel...and yet so sad. In his eyes, I could tell he didn't want to kill me, he never wanted to.

A beam of light blinded me, and now I'm sprawled on the floor.

I was too weak to get up; I could only muster up my remaining energy to assume in a kneeling position. Kisshu flew next to me.

"She ran away."

"I-it doesn't matter, since I told her so..."

Kisshu chuckled. "You're so obstinate. You know, you're going to die for real at this rate." He leaned forward so that his face is inches away from my cheek. I could feel his breath against my cheek, making it moist. "Do~oh? Do you want to work with me? If you do, I can help you."

A little strength came back. I looked away. "No way."

He smiled, though it wasn't a good one. It was evil. "I hate toys that don't listen to me."

Enough. "I'm never going to work with you." I tried to put as much vigor as I can, but with the remaining strength that I have, the words emitted sounds weak yet strong.

"Strawberry Bell!" The magical weapon I use in every battle appeared, and I grabbed it once it fully materialized. Crossing my arms I got ready for the usually routine, but nothing happened. Huh? I tried again...but the bell remain stubborn. "...My powers aren't gathering...!"

Kisshu smirked back at me. "Then break!" He floated up, alongside of the Garara monster. "You're really going to die!"

Little by little, my strength seemed to gather, enough so I could stand, but just barely. "I...won't lose to you..."

It seems like the chimera had enough. It posed for a strike. "Ma-te! Garara!" I heard Kisshu scream out. But the monster no longer listened to its master. A moment later I could see the chimera's hateful eyes and slimy tongue as it lunged out to me, arms outstretched as if greeting me.

 _I...can't dodge it..._

A flash of black and green appeared before me, roughly pushing me aside. I landed up against the far wall with my back scarred. "What the-" a loud thump echoed through the room. Right next to me lay a figure, burnt and scarred with a pool of blood slowly increasing its size. It was its green locks that have me the identity of who he is.

"KISSHU!"

I crawled besides him and took his head in my lap. His forehead was clawed and his eyes were hiding behind the wet blood. The scent of metal from the blood soon filled the room. I whispered his name, as if his injuries would worsen if his name was said loudly.

I could see movement out of the corner of my eyes. The monster, still vengeful and searching for other victims, slid away, leaving us in the darkness, huddled in a corner.

The body stirred.

Kisshu opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. His eyes, which looked like pools of gold, showed his shockness. He got up, but quickly returned to laying down as pain surged through him. He grimaced, but still kept his eyes locked into mine, as if I would disappear if he lost contact with my eyes. I was drawn, pulled into him by his golden orbs and forest green hair. I never knew he would be so handsome, so cute, and so...

I never knew he would be so weak sometimes.

"I...chigo..." He smirked. My train of thoughts were dismissed as I glared at him. His smirked was replaced my a confused puppy look.

"You idiot! If you knew that the monster was so dangerous, why did you even create it in the first place..."

"I...can't help it...I _cough cough hack_ was on a mission...Deep Blue- _cough hack_ -sama ordered me to..."

"But...still..if your...boss told you to kill us mews...why? Why did you risk your life to save _me_? I'm like your main enemy! Besides, I'm your toy..."

Kisshu coughed again. "You're...not a toy. I...call you that because...I like the way you make a cute face whenever I call you that...you're...the most important...woman in my life..."

Like a crybaby who just got scolded, big blobs of hot tears rolled down my cheeks. Kisshu noticed it, of course, and, ignoring the pain, reached out to dry my tears away. "Ne...don't cry...I'm here to...protect you...don't...cry...Ichigo..." He lightly brushed his fingertips across my pale skin and stopped when the river of tears fell on his finger and rolled down onto his palm. He then caressed my bubblegum pink hair, so gently it felt like air was rustling through my hair.

I never felt that secure, holding Kisshu in my arms while he ran his fingers through my hair. I never felt so light, as if even the slightest bit if wind could blow me away. But it wouldn't happen, because Kisshu is my anchor holding me down.

I never felt so happy.

Aoyama-kun, my...boyfriend, could not even make me feel so secure, so warm, so happy.

Our heads swerved together as a loud hiss bounced on the walls. The snake was back. Apparently, the chimera anima could not find any more organisms and has chosen us for the last victim.

Anger swept through me as I gently laid down Kisshu, who reluctantly let go saying, "Be careful...Ichigo..." I stood up, ready to face the evil monster.

"Bring it!" I yelled. The snake was surprised at first, but shone her white pearls at me before lashing out one of its claws. I easily dodged it, but failed to escape the claws that awaited me below.

"ICHIGO!" I stumbled, but got up as quickly as I can, and evaded yet another swipe meant for the head. I felt my powers and strength failing me once more, and I lost the ability to stand up. I could only kneel, watching the Garara monster slide towards me, it's death claw shining against the lights illuminated from the ceiling. It looked so cruel, so evil, so...vicious.

 _I'm going to die..._

I closed my eyes shut and said a quick goodbye to all of my friends, family members, and mostly, Kisshu, the one person who gave me the warmth I felt in my heart from the moment he touched me.

I awaited for the moment of my death. But it never came.

A shield if white light blinded both me and the chimera anima, and out came my partners, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, and lastly, Zakuro. The four mews stood in a circle, all in their mew form.

"Min-na..." I was beyond grateful, and they all attacked the monster one by one. Lastly, they preformed their attacks together, finally separating the soul of a human from the infusing alien. Masha popped out of nowhere and swallowed the floating alien, looking content from finishing its job.

All of the mews returned to their normal forms except me. I crawled back to Kisshu, who somehow got unconscious by the commotion. Mint was the first one who commented on my next move.

"I-Ichigo!? That's our enemy! Why are you caring for _him_?" She exclaimed. The rest followed suit, save for Lettuce and Pudding. Zakuro glared at me.

"It seems as if the heroine has fallen in love with the enemy. I guess I won't be joining you now that the leader has fallen for the enemy." She walked away, head held high as if proud of what she had said and done.

Mint looked as if she was going to cry. "O-onê-sama! Don't go!"

 **Normal POV**

As Zakuro left, it was her dream and heart that Mint felt leaving her. Her heart sunk to the bottom of the earth, never resurfacing again. Mint glared at Ichigo, who was still softly stroking Kisshu's green locks. A stream if tears ran down her checks as she declared her hatred toward Mew Ichigo and ran away, trying to catch up to her 'onê-sama'.

Ichigo didn't care. Lettuce was staring at her, and tried to form the words that has been trapped in her mind after the...semi-fight. Ichigo took a glance at the remaining pair. "I guess I'm the worst person ever to-"

"It doesn't matter what people say, as long as you keep in your believes, things will turn out good for you. My mom always has this saying, 'Those who changes their belief will receive nothing good in the end.' I always believed that, and look, I did get many friends in the end, right? Very dependable and great friends." Ichigo looked up at her in surprise. Lettuce shyly smiled at her. Pudding also smiled, being tired of standing still while Lettuce and Ichigo have a very helpful conversation.

"Ichigo-onê-chan is brave; she shouldn't cry, na-no-da! But..." She looked at Kisshu, who seems to be having trouble breathing. His wounds were seemingly worse and his breathing was ragged. What's even worse was that his forehead was burning hot. "Ichigo-onê-chan better save Kisshu-onî-chan or else he'll die, na-no-da!"

Ichigo fiercely nodded, and carried Kisshu in her arms. But the weight of his unconscious body and her lost strength caused her to fall down. After many tries and falls, she finally picked Kisshu up and carried him to the hospital. The trip there was long, and many human beings stared at Mew Ichigo either in disgust or shock. After about an hour or so, Ichigo arrived in the hospital, but was then hindered by the swarm of doctors and nurses desperately trying to block the enemy from entering the building full if injured human; the best target for human destruction.

Ichigo tried to do the rather impossible task: pushing the doctors and nurses (plus a large number of news reporters and by-standers looking in awe or disgust) and trying not to drop or hurt Kisshu. "Please! Let me in! I promise, this alien won't try to destroy the people inside this building, and you doctors would know that because you could tell he's really badly injured!" Ichigo glared at the nearest doctor. "So please! Just let him rest and get treatment for his wounds!"

A bald doctor pushed Ichigo back, making her trip over her own feet and fall back. "We can't. This alien...this...this... _monster_ is the reason why most hospitals are over-crowded. This...this... _thing_ is also the reason why Tokyo has to raise taxes to pay for the damage these aliens had ruined! We can't treat for such a monster!"

The hospital was silent as a slap in the face echoed through the air. Ichigo's face was as red as her name, and she glared a glare so evil and angry, all the nurses and doctors backed away, as if she was an alien herself. All except for the one who was slapped. "Kisshu is _not_ a monster! Now if you don't treat him and give him medical care, I'm gonna preform my special attack on this hospital." Ichigo, for the first time ever, smirked in a rather mean way. "This building might actually be a nice target for the new attack, since it's supposed to be able to _disintegrate_ a whole building."

The nurses quickly shuffled along, carrying Kisshu in a bed in wheels (A/N: I forgot what it's real name is...) and putting him in room 28B. Ichigo huffed in relief, and went along with them. The doctors blocked her, only this time it's for good reason. "I-I'm sorry...Mew Ichigo, but...eh...you can't go in because we are in process of caring for...him...so...uh..."

"It's okay, since I know you'll be treating him well."

* * *

After waiting for a few hours, a nurse came out. Ichigo, who had been playing with a butterfly from an open window, caught sight of the young lady walking out of the room. Running up to catch her, she frantically asked if Kisshu is alright.

"Yes, Mew Ichigo, he is fine. He is resting now. If you like to see him, you may do so."

Ichigo's heart leaped with joy. Carefully opening the door as to not wake up Kisshu, she sat by him. His green locks fluttered in the direction of the wind blown in from the open window. Ichigo carefully touched his cheeks.

 _So warm..._

Ichigo moved her fingers upwards until it barely touched his hair. Boldly, yet gently, she stroked his hair. Ichigo smiled. She never thought Kisshu had a cute side; she had always thought Kisshu as a dangerous threat to mankind.

 _But I will never think that again..._

Kisshu's eyes fluttered open, and he caught sight if his Koneko-chan. "...Koneko...chan?"

Ichigo's smile got even wider. She knew her future would be protected. She will be safe.

 _Of course I'll be safe, especially with my guardian by my side..._

* * *

 **So...whaddaya think? Is it good, bad, so-so, or...blah? Please review this story. Oh, and sorry for not updating for so long...I kind if lost interest in this story for a while, and then I picked it up after I suddenly got my fanfiction flame back. Yeah...I'll be making a lot more one shots, and for the chapter stories...I'm gonna stop updating them...**

 **HAHA! There is no way in HELL am I'm going to abandon my chapter stories. So, I might update some chapters for the other stories. Yeah.**

 **Anyways, NatureGirl21 out! And have a good evening!**


End file.
